Unexpected Happenings
by Aleutoan
Summary: Kagome finds herself alone in the hotsprings, what will happen when a suddenly very ravenous Kouga shows up. Who will save her? Summary isn't good. This is meant as a stress reliever for me. :D sessxkag sanxmiro inuxkik
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

'_this seems familiar.'_ Kagome thought as she stood in the hot spring, she would come and bathe. Somehow find herself alone and then she would get kidnapped because she couldn't protect herself. Nodding silently she agreed with herself. '_Oh well it can't be helped.' _shrugging she proceeded to bathe herself, grabbing the sweet smelling body wash she lathered the cloth . She took her pale leg out of the steamy water and propped it up on a smaller boulder. Passing the soapy cloth across her leg, she shivered as the cool night air hit her exposed body. She hummed a tune to herself as she continued, finishing rather quickly she ducked underwater washing away all the white suds from her person.

She opened her eyes in surprise as she felt two jewel shards approaching her rather quickly '_Kouga_' she thought. Rising above water she wiped the water from her eyes, she looked ahead and was met face to face with a red eyed Kouga. '_Hold it! Kouga has blue eyes… oh my kami, he's gone full demon like Inuyasha!' _gasping she moved deeper into the spring, Kouga growled in disapproval and began to descend into the hot spring. "Dammit why does it always have to be me?! Why can't something like this happen to Sango once in a while." she grumbled as she fearfully ducked behind a lard boulder, hoping that the idiotic hanyou was not with the clay pot Kikyou and would soon come to her aid.

The growling stopped, she peaked over the boulder and found him gone. She sighed with relief turning around she bumped into a tan chest. She mutely cursed for her rotten luck, she could feel the shards for Kami's sake and she bumped right into him. She looked up, Kouga was about an inch away from her nose. Snarling, he wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her neck with the other making her lips clash with his. She instantly panicked and began pounding on his chest, she had to think of something _fast_. Getting raped was not something she looked forward to, sure she wasn't a virgin and it wouldn't hurt but still. That's when it hit her, she pulled her knee back and hit Kouga where the sun doesn't shine.

He let go of her with a painful whine, moving back a few steps. Taking this as her opportunity she ran like hell, or as best as you could in water. Quickly looking back to see if the wolf demon had recovered from the low blow, nope. He was still holding his family jewels painfully, she grabbed her panties and bra. Kagome hurriedly put them on and making a mad dash for camp forget her dignity.

Avoiding the branches that threatened to scratch her she ran when she ran into another wall. The Kami's definitely had something against her. She opened her eyes, she saw white… a fluffy tail… armor… two swords… silver hair. "Oh shit." she muttered, rather regrettably she looked into the mans face. Yes sir, she had run into none other than Sesshoumaru. The stoic killing perfection, also known as the lord of the Western lands. Yes, life was good. "Miko, why are you dressed like a whore?" he spoke coolly, not that he was complaining or anything. The view the little miko was giving him of her assets was not taken in vain, he appreciated the view and gazed appreciatively. Kagome blushed a bright red in fury, she was never one to like getting insulted and actually take it silently.

"I am not a whore Sesshoumaru! I'll have you know that I have a-" she was cut off by a snarl a few feet behind her, tuning her head so fast she thought she got whiplash. "very horny wolf prince behind me trying to rape me…" she finished off quite obviously. Kagome saw the furious and _very _horny which she knew by experience because that was not a stick that was poking her in the spring. Southern wolf prince staring at them with a cold glare, which was mostly directed at Sesshoumaru. The tai-youkai lifted an eyebrow in amusement, he could use this to torture the miko with after he taught this insolent wolf cub his place.

Kouga growled and lunged at Sesshoumaru, quickly grabbing Kagome and flinging her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She squeaked in surprise and quickly covered her face in her hands embarrassed that her very luscious bottom was now revealed to the two demons. Kouga automatically stared at her ass, drooling a bit. Sesshoumaru took this opportunity and hit the wolf youkai in the neck with the blunt side of his sword. Effectively knocking out the young prince, "We shall leave this nuisance here, I can smell his companions coming this way." not giving any room for argument he turned left and began walking to the young miko's campsite, her still on his shoulder.

Kagome sighed and gave up on her attempts to make him let her down. She laid limply on his shoulder, grumbling about annoying youkai's and stupid over controlling Inu's. Sesshoumaru had a smug smirk on his face when she resorted to just stay still, although her constant pound on his back was smoothing all this knots in his back. It served as a good massage, he would have to do this more often. She let her head down and noticed that her hands were _dangerously _close to his very muscular and attractive bottom. Her hand twitched wanting to grab the appendages presented in front of her. '_Damn teenage hormones._' she cursed, who could blame her? She was seventeen, non virgin and very sexually frustrated because even if she didn't love the cursed hanyou any longer he was still incredibly bashful and blushed for anything. She thought he was out of his mind, she knew she was sinfully delicious and damn she wasn't a whore but a girl has got to release some sexual tension some time and when that is presented to you; you take advantage of it.

To hell with it, she firmly gripped one ass cheek with her right hand and slapped the other with her left one. The tai-youkai faltered in a step but continued walking, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second. So she wanted to get frisky huh? Very well, he was not to blame for this, he ranked his claws on her inner thigh smirking as he felt her tremble and her arousal spike. He placed his hand on her almost bare ass and rubbed it, suddenly he smacked her right back she squeaked but did not scold him for his actions. "Kagome, I suggest you stop doing such things unless you want to take part in some activates that would not be fitting for a priestess." he gave her a playful nip on her thigh, as they arrived to her camp side his hands still firmly holding her butt.

Inuyasha immediately jumped from his sitting position his sword drawn. Sango and Miroku got in a battle stance as well. "Sesshoumaru you bastard! What are you doing here?" he yelled, the others nodding. They stood there for a few seconds in silence until the heard their beloved miko's voice.

"Sesshoumaru.." she whined, "let me down." everyone gasped, no one had noticed Kagome propped on his shoulder.

"Very well." he gave her a quick slap once more and set her down . She stretched, completely forgetting her need of clothes. Miroku had an all knowing lecherous grin as Sango and Inuyasha blushed a bright red.

"Miko, you have forgotten that you have very little clothes on." Sesshoumaru let a small smirk appear on his face as Kagome screamed covered herself as best as she could with Sesshoumaru's haori sleeve blushing a bright red. "Well Kagome, you seemed to have had your fun." Miroku spoke, admiring his companions well developed body.

"Hentai!" Sango shouted as her bone made boomerange collided with his head, "Tch, stupid monk and his perverted ways." she muttered.

Inuyasha who had stayed astonishingly quiet though the whole ordeal finally broke his shock and spoke.

"Kagome what did happen?"

* * *

_a/n: I bet you all are quite mad at me for not updating any of my stories, I'm sorry but midterms where last week and well I made a futile attempt at studying. Lately I haven't been in the mood for writing my somewhat angsty stories so this one story is mainly just as a stress reliever and is not by any means meant to be taken seriously. :D_

_As for the other stories I will update sometime this or next week, I need to add some things to the chapters I'm about to post up. I'm not who I once was will finally be updated! _

_No need to review but I appreciate you reading it. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well maybe not all of my stories are on hiatus, this is the only story that will get updated from time to time until I finish Merely Business. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome scratched the back of her head thoughtfully, how was she going to tell them that a horny Kouga decided to interrupt her bath, then as she made a futile attempt at escape she bumped into the ice prick here and he saved her ass because he was just _so_ loving of a human onna who slapped his ass while she was being carried. 

Yeah, that was really convincing.

Shrugging she decided to go ahead and tell them her bizarre, but true story.

"Okay, you wanna know what happened?" receiving simultaneous nods from everyone in the group she continued.

" I was taking a bath in the hot spring, quite peacefully might I add. Then outta nowhere Kouga pops up!" she emphasized with her hands, to make it more dramatic. 

"So I come out of the water and bam! He's right in front of me, I try to get away but he's gone all full demon on me and he kisses me!"

Sesshoumaru growled, he hadn't known that part. Everyone but Kagome in the group looked at him weirdly. He merely sent them a cold glare that returned their attention to the young miko in front of them, who had yet to change into more clothes and was innocently standing there in her black bra and panties. 

"As I was saying, so I kick him in the baby maker," the men winced. "then I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. I was about a half a mile away from camp when I bumped into my lord over here." she inclined her head in his direction, while he smirked at the fact that she had called him _my _lord instead of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Not that he was complaining that is.

"So as I was explaining my small situation to him, Kouga comes back and then lunges at Sesshoumaru so he quite gently picks me up and placed me on his shoulder, which revealed my very round butt to him." 

Miroku had a heavenly smile etched on his face, imagining Kagome with her butt revealed to his eyes as he groped the air, imagining it was Kagome's heavenly bottom. Sesshoumaru brought him out of his reverie with a firm punch to the back of his head. The young houshi yelped and rubbed his newly found bump on his head.

Kagome giggled but continued. " So, as Kouga was busy staring at my butt Sesshoumaru took the honor of knocking the fool out and we left him there. That's what happened." she finished with a proud smile. 

Sango just stared at Kagome, her mouth slightly agape. Miroku had a lecherous grin on as Inuyasha was seething.

"What?!" Inuyasha growled, sheathing his sword.

"What, what?" Kagome questioned.

"Don't play stupid bitch! Why didn't you scream I could've come and helped you."

"Whatever Inuyasha, you were probably with that zombie, Kinky-hoe." she smirked at the scowl forming on the hanyou's face. "Oh and don't call me bitch!" she strutted towards him and got behind him, pushing him forward in front of a rock. He looked at her questionably but didn't move. 

"Sit!" the beads on around his neck glowed a pink hue and he was slammed face first into the blunt rock.

"Serves him right, stupid necrophiliac." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!" came his muffled reply.

"Oh nothing, nothing Inuyasha dear." she smiled.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku piped in, a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, Miroku-sama?"

"You still are only in your undergarments." he pointed to her black lacy panties and push up bra. 

She ran behind Sesshoumaru blushing a bright red. She had forgotten that she had let go of his haori sleeve when she began telling her story. 

"Stop staring at me! I want get dressed but I can't with all of you staring at me!" she whined, Sango giggled and proceeded to push Miroku away much to his objections. Shippo having seen Kagome naked many times didn't mind so he just sat there, she was his mother after all. 

Inuyasha growled, how come he had to leave and his bastard brother could stay? How come she hid behind him instead of coming to him! Hell no, he wasn't going to leave. With fierce determination he stomped his feet the ground and refused to move, crossing his arms with a scowl. Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou, did he not take the hint? The miko did clearly state that they should leave and that included Inuyasha. 

"Half-breed, what are you still doing in our presence?" he questioned, a sliver brow rising.

"If I leave you leave too bastard!"

Kagome sighed, they were at it again. Couldn't Inuyasha just leave peacefully for once? "Inuyasha go away, I want go to get dressed."

"Kagome, I've seen you naked plenty of times. What's the difference now?" Kagome flushed a dark red. Oh so _now _he wanted to be blunt and un-bashful. 

"Sit baka! Sit!" she screeched.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself sitting at the base of a tree, one leg propped up as one of his arms rested on it. He stood there watching the miko dress herself. She was amusing to say the least, making grunts and moans of objections when she didn't find what she needed. Those very same grunts brought images of her grunting and moaning _under _him.

Finally after much consideration from her part she settled for her last outfit, short shorts and tank top. The shorts barely covered her, and the shirt she had chosen to wear didn't cover much either. Did she not mind being practically naked? In the middle of spring no less, when all the demons would be searching for mates, it was after all mating season.

Kagome smiled and she turned to him fully dressed. "Let's go get the others again, I'm hungy." 

He nodded and rose himself from his sitting position following the young miko into the forest surrounding them.

* * *

"Hey guys we're back!" she said cheerfully as she sat down by the small fire Sango had started. 

"Hey Kagome." Sango smiled as she handed her a pot full of water, Kagome put it above the fire. Ramen, Ramen and more Ramen was for lunch today. 

How surprising.

"Hey bastard." Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshoumaru slightly turned his head to look at him. "where's the kid and that toad you always carry with you?"

"Not that it's any of your business hanyou but if you wish to know, Rin and Jaken are on they're way here." 

Inuyasha merely nodded and turned his attention back to Kagome who was bent over fixing their Ramen. He found himself drooling at her perfectly round butt, wanting to touch it and squeeze it.

"Inuyasha you might want to close that mouth of yours, you wouldn't want a bug to get stuck in there." Miroku said slightly amused. 

The hanyou blushed furiously and closed his mouth with an small 'click' and wiped his mouth with his haori sleeve. Kagome raised and eyebrow and looked at Sango with a what-the-hell look on her face, Sango shrugged. Shaking her head she got back to dispersing the Ramen equally amongst themselves.

Handing each a bowl until Sesshoumaru and herself where the only ones left. "Here." she presented the bowl in front of him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not eat ningen food." Kagome scowled, and got an idea.

"What if I feed it to you?" she said grinning, Inuyasha fell from the branch he was sitting from shock on but still managed to keep his precious Ramen intact. Shippo momentarily stopped chewing on the lollypop his mother had bought for him to see the amazing skeptical that was about to take place along with the others.

"Very well." 

Inuyasha spluttered, his brother was agreeing to getting fed by his Kagome? Before he could put his input Kagome had kneeled in front of the tai-youkai and was feeding him the noodles. He then proceeded to faint.

Poor, poor soul.

* * *

Rin and Jaken had arrived close to sunset . Rin was now playing with Shippo taking turns torturing the poor imp. Kilala had nestled with her owner Sango as she polished her boomerang and Miroku sat cross-legged solving the game called Sudoku that Kagome had brought for him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had long taken the branches of the trees for relaxation and that left Kagome. 

She figured she should head to the springs and finish that bath that Kouga had so rudely interrupted. Yes, that sounded nice. Walking to her bag she picked her things up and left the camp site, the other's too caught up in there own things to notice her departure. 

She walked up the familiar path she had gone through that morning, she made Inuyasha find a hot spring for her after a few sits. She needed a bath and she need to shave. She knew people from this era didn't shave and were well _hairy,_ but Kagome no. She had to be hairless everywhere, hairy legs where a no, no in her book along with hairy arm pits and well _other _body parts. 

Kagome stripped down and entered the warm spring. She got to work and quickly finished her bath, she didn't want to recreate what had happened that morning. Just as she was finished getting dressed and gathered her things once again.

"Hello Kagome." a sinister voice spoke behind her.

Damn she had spoken too soon, it was definitely too good to be true. Such a peaceful bath had to go wrong some way. Deciding it was best to break out for a run again that's what she did. She dashed into the trees when arms wrapped around her waist and something hit the back of her neck.

Then it all went black.

* * *

Kagome found herself in a cell from the looks of it, she got kidnapped_ again!_ Dear Kami! Could her ass not stay out of a evil demons clutches for five minutes? She probably put all the miko's in the world to shame, not that she was even really considered one. So caught up in her thoughts Kagome didn't notice the girl beside her, who was just staring with at her with a confused face. She shifted a little and Kagome turned and looked at her.

Kagome beamed at the teenage demon girl who seemed to be about a year younger than her. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. The girl looked at her with a strange face, why was this girl happy about being held hostage? Settling that she might as well get to know her fellow hostage after a moment, she responded.

"Hello." she smiled.

"What's your name?" Kagome's Azure eyes twinkled curiously.

"Kikari, yours?"

"Kagome. So do you have any idea where we're at?" she huffed as she looked around the small cramped cell, cobwebs everywhere, blood stains here and there. '_Have they ever heard interior decorating_?' she mumbled in her mind.

"No, all I remember was this demon came and attacked me. Next thing I know I'm in here."

"Me too, well actually I just got kidnapped from the hot springs."

"And your happy about that?" Kikari asked skeptically.

"Oh so it is your first hostage situation." Kikari nodded her brown eyes downcast.

"Eh, you get used to it after your tenth kidnapping." she sighed, Kikari giggled and ran her hand though her auburn hair. The girls made small chit chat to pass the time, according to all the times Kagome got taken away, the 'kidnapper' would most likely leave them there for a good while then come and do his threatening thing, slap them a couple times and leave. 

As if on cue, Naraku appeared at the door of the cell. "Figures" Kagome mumbled. He walked in so gracefully Kagome thought for a split second that he was gay and then she felt something on her boob. '_Yup definitely not gay, he's as straight as ever._' she looked down to see Naraku looming over her, his hand slowly running over her breast ever so slowly. 

Kagome shivered involuntarily as her nipple became hard, '_Damn you once again teenage hormones_.' she hissed in her mind. 

"Okay, I get it!" she snapped as she slapped his hand off of her breast, her boobs were only to be felt by someone of her choice. "Let me guess, you want the Shikon shards right?"

"That's right my little miko." he whispered purposely nipping at her ear.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't have them?" she asked her voice hoarse.

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"Yes."

"Well then your mistaken my little Kagome. You have the shards somewhere on you and I expect you to have them by the time I come back or there will be some consequences." he growled rubbing his hand up her thigh and turned leaving out the door.

"What is up with these damn horny demons!" Kagome cried, Kikari who had just sat there witnessing the molestation of her newly found friend.

"This is really, _really _gay."

"What's gay?" Kikari asked. Shit, Kagome congratulated herself on a job well done. Once again she was about to corrupt the innocence of a poor innocent soul.

"Did you happen to get the sex talk Kikari?"

"You mean like mating?" Kagome sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/n: Yes I will get to updating Merely Business, writer's block is horrible. Anyways, once again I only update this story when I'm extremely frustrated. Please don't flame._


End file.
